


/Heresies/Journal_from_an_unknown_Sith_Lord/3

by buckles



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles





	/Heresies/Journal_from_an_unknown_Sith_Lord/3

It was never quite dark on Nar Shaddaa; even at night neon-tinged orange hues filtered through the window slats of the doss. I stared out from my bed, sleepless, listening to the rattle-hum of the overhead fans and the constant buzz of cars flitting by outside.

She stirred next to me, brown hair cascading over her body haphazardly as she tossed and turned. A violinist, if you could believe it. Freelance; worked casino bands. The occasional proper orchestra too. I tried to stay still, hoping she could get back to sleep, but her eyes flickered open sleepily.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"Can't." I replied.

She sidled up to me, peering at me strangely. I looked back at her, drinking in her face, the easy wonder in her eyes. Even though I had not fully awoken to the Force, I could sense somehow that she was special. Perhaps, subconsciously, that's what drew me to her --

She suddenly put a hand to my face, warm and tender, the tip of her index finger describing the shape of a scar on my cheek.

"How'd you get it?" she asked.

I didn't want to remember.

> Dark stairway, thug blocking the way.
> 
> Turning around, his friend behind me.

I looked at her, trying to think of what to say. Her hand, still on my face, her finger on the scar, still, as if not wanting to aggravate the pain behind the wound.

I closed my eyes for a moment; trying to shut out the world for a moment.

> The punch lands, and I tumble down the stairs.
> 
> Kicks, landing from steel capped boots.

I looked at her, taking solace in her concern.

"It was a long time ago." I started.

> I spun around on the landing, screaming with anger.
> 
> Finding the shiv in my coat.

"They tried to fuck with me."

> Man, shrieking in pain.
> 
> Footfalls, running away.

"They won, that one time."

> Passing out; crippling pain.

"It never happened again."

"Why?" she asked.

The memories hurt like hell to remember, and I didn't even try to remember the whole affair fully. But in that moment I knew I loved her.

"I never let it." I put my hand over hers, squeezing it. "And this won't let me."

She nodded, and then laid her head on my shoulder.

I would kill a thousand thugs who might dare to lay a finger on her, so she may be safe. I loved her. In the moment, I loved her with the brightness of a thousand suns. 

Her breathing changed, a light snore as she went back to sleep, nuzzling softly. Sleepless as ever, I tried as hardest as I could to commit this to memory, to permanence, to remember.


End file.
